internetfandomcom-20200213-history
Rysin Online
[http://www.rysinonline.com Rysin Online] is a software group which was founded by Ryan Fisher in June 2006. Rysin Online is run by software testers, sponsored stream administrators, and Ryan Fisher. Before the release of the Rysin Online site, references were made to "Rysin Online" on another site which Ryan owned at the time. Evidence of this can be seen on his original Statistics program which was originally created by his "Rysin" site, but is labeled "Rysin Online". Both sites "Rysin" and "Rysin Online" are different, and the Rysin site has now been closed and replaced with "Rysin Online". In 2007 the final version of Statistics, Version 4, has to be released. Statistics Version 4 In December 2006, it was announced that Statistics Version 4 was to be created in .net making use of the .net framework, making it compatible with Windows Vista, and much more reliable than previous versions of Statistics, most notably making installation success more consistent from PC to PC. Screenshots have been released for Statistics Version 4, and it has been suggested (and now confirmed by Rysin Online) that this newest version will use it's own HTTP server, making it the easiest Statistical program available for SHOUTcast. The software has been promoted throughout the site, mainly for the compatibility with Windows Vista. Rysin Online Statistics 4 will be the first Statistics software to be designed for, and around Microsoft Windows Vista. Statistics 4 has to be the last version of the software and will see the end of Rysin Online's most successful program. Blip Technology Blip Technology will be a website animation tool (similar to Adobe Macromedia Flash), but will be a 3D Platform. Users will draw shapes, text etc. Then by using 3D Anaglyph Technology (where by 3D Glasses are worn), the animation creator specifies how far out these shapes and objects have to "jump" out of the screen. "Blip Viewer" is to be an internet browser plug-in to view these animations. Blip Viewer will be capable of supporting different methods of 3D Anaglyph e.g. Classic Red/Cyan Glasses or the more recent Refresh Rate 3D Technology, meaning the animation designer doesn't have to worry about the actual presentation as far as 3D Anaglyphs are concerned. Blip Technology will allow the site to form links with sites who provide 3D effects (as stated in an article on the Rysin Online site). Rysin Online could charge sites, who profit from 3D technology, to be a "Recommended 3D glasses source" throughout the Blip Technology site, this idea was suggested in the opening article for Blip Technology by Ryan Fisher. Ryan Fisher acknowledged in his opening Blip Technology article that not everyone has 3D glasses, and the ability to go 3D within the Blip Viewer would have to be optional, but also stated: "We believe that 3D effects are underestimated and can be used with computer systems without any colour loss (depending on what type of glasses are used). 3D imaging has not really been seen before when using computers, and this has to change. The use of computers could dramatically change by using 3D technology making objects appear to come out of the computer screen at you. Think of the possibilities with gaming and web surfing. One pair of 3D glasses and software to generate the 3D effects is all that is needed to completely revolutionize the way computers are used, websites are viewed, and computer games are played." Blip Technology will be highly anticipated within blogs if the software is successfully created. The predicted release is 2008. Statistics Version 1, 2 and 3 In January 2005, "Statistics" was created in an attempt to get visitors to the "Rysin" site. With less interest than expected, version 2 was created from February - June 2005, Again with less interest than expected, it was third time lucky for the site. In June 2006 (after the re-name of the site, and re-design), Statistics Version 3 was released and visitors shot up, thousands now visit the site each month. This now provides an excellent opportunity for Rysin Online to create software which people will recognize. In January 2007, Rysin Online released news of 10,000 Statistics Version 3 downloads in 2006 (in the 6 months of July - December). Later in January, the site hit 11,000 Statistics Version 3 downloads. Ryan Fisher Ryan Fisher, born 3rd January 1990 in Scotland, United Kingdom, is the founder of Rysin Online. Ryan was involved in the creation of the original Marr Computing site (Formerly "Computer Science 4u") before it was re-designed in 2007. Marr Computing was set up to allow students of his school, Marr College, access to study material. Two articles have been written in local news papers, in which they describe how the Rysin Online site was created, and how successful Statistics has been. As stated on his internet profile, Ryan plans on going to college, and hopes to follow a career in computing. Ryan was involved in the testing of Microsoft Windows Vista as stated on various articles on the Rysin Online site: "This has been a key step in ensuring that Statistics Version 4 is Windows Vista compatible, ahead of any other statistics software". Expansion Since June 2006 the site has expanded a considerable amount; The Rysin Online site is no longer run solely by Ryan Fisher. Sponsored Stream administrators and software testers now help run the site. As well as this, Statistics Version 4 was distributed to "Pre-Beta" Testers in February 2007 prior to the official beta tests. This can be explained by criticism received about the stability of previous versions of Statistics. The Pre-Beta was made public later in February due to lack of feedback from participating radios. Other Software *'Ryan' has created two versions of the Marr College Voting Program and released them on the Rysin Online site under the GNU General Public License. *'Ryan' programmed "Pocket PC Blip" which appears to be Rysin Online software, but the copyright is written as "Ryan Fisher 2006". This would support the fact that the site almost closed in 2006 due to lack of visitors. *'Statistics Version 3x' is the name given to the original Statistics Version 3 software before development of the software was restarted due to a backup problem. *'Streamix' was a broadcast software package planned for release in 2008/2009 but plans for this were called off after the decision was made to discontinue Statistics after the release of Version 4. Visitors In 2006, the Rysin Online site was visited a total of 17096 times. (keeping in mind the downloaders were approximately 10,000. This leaves room for improvement, almost 50% of visitors never downloaded Statistics). In September 2006 Rysin Online released news of an extremely successful month (for August). Visitors are still rising. In January 2007, Rysin Online (for the first time) released a graph showing visitors to the site. From this graph you can see that visitors reached almost 1000 in the month of June, when Statistics Version 3 was released. Criticism Rysin Online has been criticised by SHOUTcast users for the un-reliability of Statistics Version 3, and the way in which "Sponsored Streams" are handled within the software. Although no answer to these Criticisms have been published onto the site, although in a newspaper Ryan Fisher did acknowledge that the software isn't 100% bug free, and he would be releasing Statistics Version 4 in 2007 to further better the software. Throughout the site, inappropriate references are made. On the Marr College Voting Program page, near the end of the page Ryan Fisher (site owner) included: "Probably suggests most people didn't totally understand the concept of the voting program. Do i care? Not really." As well as other references on the Statistics Version 3 site such as: "I should point out, obviously we have run out of version numbers after 3.9, so the version number will now carry on from 3.10 (Not 3.one, but 3.ten). I know in maths this is impossible, but no one cares about maths." More criticism came when in March 2006 "Blip for Pocket PC" was released with the slogan: "The most fun you'll ever have in your pocket" Many visitors find the references and slogan inappropriate. Category:Browse